


Interlude

by PlotQueen



Series: Unexpected [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from Anita's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Warm. So warm. But not unnaturally warm. Human warm, like he’d been cuddling someone under the covers. And he had been. He’d been cuddling me. He’d been cuddling me, and I’d been cuddling him.

It felt good.

Somehow I’d rolled and twisted over to face him and my face was about even with his, though if I had wanted to I could tuck my head under his chin and go back to sleep. If I wanted. One of my arms was curled in front of me between us. The other was draped across his side, against his skin.

He was doing the same himself, holding me with one arm, his fingers light on my back as he slept. The other was tucked under his head as a pillow. There were small lines on his forehead, like he was having a bad dream, and I took my hand and smoothed them away.

He looked so young, so innocent.

It nearly broke my heart, wondering what had driven him into this life.

It was a broken whisper, what finally woke him. I’d said his name and hadn’t even realized it. My hand was still by his face when his eyes snapped open.

For a long moment he reminded me of a caged animal. His entire body tensed, the hand on my back gripping me painfully. And his once cold blue eyes flickered with emotions. Fear, panic, desire? And then his face faded into his usual empty mask.

My breath caught in my throat and I schooled my face to blankness. I took a small breath and said his name again, and the pain I could hear in my own voice must have broken through to him because he released my still healing back and started to roll away.

I caught his arm with my hand and pulled him back to look at me. He didn’t need to go off and be alone. I wanted to say he needed me, but I couldn’t. I wanted to be the one that took that awful pain and fear I’d seen in his eyes from him.

So I pulled him back to me.


End file.
